


You Come Here Often?

by Trashcanakin



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I haven't posted to Ao3 in so long I've forgotten how to tag F in the chat, M/M, Meet-Cute, Secret Santa, Winterhawk Wonderland Gift Exchange, lmao not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: winterHawk in the vents.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	You Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnerding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnerding/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This is my Winterhawk Wonderland Secret Santa for madnerding!  
> They had some great prompts, but the "Bucky and Clint meet in the vents" was too good to pass up!  
> Anyways, I hope ya like it!! Happy Holidays :v

[](https://imgbox.com/Y7pYCcrH)

**Author's Note:**

> Come view it on [Tumblr](https://zainniko.tumblr.com/post/638387341509197824/secret-santa-for-madnerding-on-ao3-for) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Zainniko/status/1342088041847001088) ♥


End file.
